


untitled

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Inspired by Phil Lester's Twitter, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Poetry, call me by your name inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: This is what happened in my brain when Phil tweeted about Dan introducing himself as Phil.It is obviously inspired by Call Me by Your Name which I just finished reading, though the motivations here are different and far darker.





	untitled

We were never two people to begin with

I walked in the world, half of myself, searching for you

Clearly half to everyone who knew me

Half a body, half a spirit, half a mind

You were half too but you appeared whole

The space waiting for me lived within the silence in you, the quiet 

And you searched too but with less fervor, more patience

I was impatient then and I’m impatient now

Get closer babe

Hold me tighter  

Lay your body on mine so my lungs can’t inflate against the weight of yours

Be inside me

Be me

And I’ll be you

Call me by your name

I’ll disappear because you are enough

_ You _ are everything

 

I knew you’d protest.   

I’m here. I hear you say 

I matter 

But let me exist as a piece of you instead  

Amplify me 

Swallow me 

Absorb me so the light trapped in the dark of me can shoot through your fingertips and make a mark

Let me be a tiny spark of the light that is you

That I can’t see without

Let me behind your eyes so I don’t have to fumble in the dark waiting for you

Let me see from there

Will you show me the insanity you call wonder?

Will you look at the spectre of _me_ and will I see _you_?

Let me 

Let me see _you_

Let me love _you_

Absorb _you_

Let me be _you_


End file.
